Helga's Pet/Transcript
Warning: This article contains spoilers for Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie. If you wish not to be spoiled, then do not read ahead. Scene 1: The PS 118 School building/Mr. Simmons' 6th grade classroom Helga: "And so just as you can see, that annoying parrot who always got on my nerves is no longer here, that's right, I brought in my new pet for show and tell: Bernard, my gecko, I've had him for a couple of months and nothing terrible's ever happened to him, I feed him deceased dragonflies and I even keep his glass cage cleaned." Mr. Simmons: "Thanks for sharing, Helga, and might I say, a gecko is your unique style." Helga goes right back to her seat and desk. Mr. Simmons: "Now, Arnold, what show and tell did you bring to show to the entire class?" Arnold steps right up and shows the entire class a photograph of him when he reunited with Miles and Stella right before the end of Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. Arnold: "This is a photograph taken of me when I reunited with my parents during our trip to San Lorenzo, and when I brought them back home to Hillwood, my grandparents and the other boarding house residents were very thrilled to see them again." Sid: "Wow, super thrilling." Eugene: "It sure is." Mr. Simmons: "Arnold, that photograph of you and your parents is nice looking, the photographer in San Lorenzo did a super good job taking it." Arnold goes right back to his seat and desk. Gerald: "Wow, Arnold, you did super good with your show and tell." Arnold: "Thanks a bunch, Gerald." Gerald: "You're welcome, Arnold." 118 School Bell Ringing Mr. Simmons: "And there goes the bell for lunch time, have a super good lunch, students." The PS 118 School lunch room Arnold, Gerald, Eugene and Brainy are sitting right at their lunch table while Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila and Nadine are sitting at their own lunch table and Sid, Stinky, Harold, Curly and Iggy are sitting at their own lunch table as well. Helga: "You know, it wouldn't be such a bad idea if I put Bernard right on this lunch table." Helga puts Bernard on their lunch table which gets Rhonda all freaked out. Rhonda: "Oh my word, get that gecko off the lunch table." Phoebe: "What's going on, Rhonda?" Rhonda: "I totally can't eat 1 single thing if Helga's gonna keep feeding that cold and revolting reptile at the lunch table." Rhonda leaves their lunch table in an angry and upset march. Outside the Pataki family's apartment Helga: "I just don't get it, why would Rhonda call Bernard cold and revolting?" Sid: "Maybe she's terrified of him." Helga: "Terrified of Bernard? but he's super kind and gentle looking." Arnold: "Rhonda doesn't know that, she doesn't know anything about geckos." Gerald: "Sometimes other people get terrified of things that they don't understand about." Stinky: "Maybe Rhonda should get to know Bernard and she wouldn't be so terrified of him." Helga: "Oh yeah, when Rhonda spends lots of time with Bernard, she'll need to love him more than anything." Eugene: "Hey, that's a super good idea, come on, you guys, let's go right over to Rhonda's apartment." Outside Rhonda's apartment Arnold: Doorbell Rhonda answers her front door. Arnold: "Hi there, Rhonda, can we come inside your apartment, please?" Rhonda: "Does Helga have her stone cold gecko with her?" Helga: "That's exactly what I wanted to speak with you about." They enter Rhonda's apartment. Inside Rhonda's apartment Helga: "I think if you get to know Bernard, you might begin liking him as well." Helga shows Rhonda Bernard. Helga: "Bernard's kid friendly and he's not germy, he feels super soft and nice looking, you wanna pet him and play with him?" Rhonda: "A gecko! help! get it away from me!" Bernard climbs right on Rhonda's bed. Arnold: "What did you do that for, Rhonda?" Rhonda: "It was gonna touch me, how cold and revolting." Helga: "Don't move 1 single muscle, Rhonda, you might hurt Bernard, we need to find him!" Helga: "Bernard!" Rhonda: "You mean you don't have him?!?" Helga: "Here, Bernard!" Rhonda: "He's still someplace in my bedroom?!?" Eugene: "He's probably terrified from all of your screaming and shouting." Gerald: "Maybe if we stay silent, we can all find him." Rhonda: "Well you'd better, 'cause I won't have a cold and revolting gecko in my apartment." Helga: "He's not that cold and revolting, he's nice and kid friendly, but how would you know about that? how can you judge somebody or say anything about anybody right before you get to know them?" They (except Rhonda) continue looking for Bernard. Eugene: "I don't see Bernard anyplace." Arnold: "Maybe he went right out the window." Helga: "I bet he crawled away 'cause Rhonda upset her emotions again, he probably crawled outta here just as fast as he could." Rhonda: "Then you'd better go out there and look for him." Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Sid, Stinky and Eugene go right outside and begin looking for Rhonda. Rhonda walks around right over to her dresser. Rhonda: "I'm feeling terrible about arguing with Helga, I didn't wanna argue with her, I just don't like her gecko, well, I'd better go back to doing what I really love best: accessorizing." Rhonda takes out a fuzzy purple hair bow. Rhonda: "Way too fuzzy for this outfit." Rhonda takes out a polka dotted hair bow. Rhonda: "Too polka dotty." Rhonda takes out a green hair bow. Rhonda: "Too greeny." Rhonda: "None of these hair bows work." Rhonda sees a peculiar purple hair bow for her outfit. Rhonda: In Surprise "Planet Purple, that's the most perfect match, but why's that hair bow moving around all by itself?" Rhonda looks right inside her dresser drawer and notices Bernard in there. Rhonda: "Oh! cold and revolting! Helga's germy gecko's touching my hair bow!" Rhonda: "Hmm, but it's the right hair bow, (she looks right at Bernard.) how do you know which 1 to choose?" Bernard pulls out other clothing items. Rhonda: "You did it again, but how can a gecko know anything about good fashion? hey, how 'bout we go shopping?" Bernard's about to touch Rhonda, but Rhonda stops her. Rhonda: "No, Bernard, no touching, just go right inside my purse, please." Bernard goes right inside Rhonda's little pink purse. Hillwood Shopping Mall Rhonda: "We need some accessories to go with my jewelry collection." Rhonda's now getting her photograph taken with Bernard. Mrs. Robertson walks around right over to Rhonda and Bernard. Mrs. Robertson: "Hi there, Rhonda, can I help you find anything?" Rhonda: "No thanks, Mrs. Robertson, I brought my fashion hero, look at all of those beautiful things he picked out for me." Rhonda: (holding out her pink purse) "Are you prepared to leave, Bernard?" Bernard shakes his head in response. Bernard crawls around all the way to the strawberry scented sun screen. Rhonda: "Strawberry scented? that's my most favorite sun screen as well, but I thought geckos were super germy, you're actually super fancy looking." Bernard smiles at what Rhonda just said to him. Rhonda: "Come on, Bernard, we'd better go find Helga, I bet she's worried about you." Hillwood Park Arnold: "Bernard!" Eugene: "Where are you?" Gerald: "Come out, come out!" Sid: "From wherever you are!" Helga: "Here, Bernard!" Helga: Signal On Bugle Arnold: "I found a lizard, a turtle, lots of salamanders and 2 chameleons, but no geckos." Eugene: "I can't find Bernard anyplace either." Helga: "But he always comes when I play the Signal On Bugle Again I just hope he's alright." Cut to Rhonda and Bernard on their way to Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Sid and Eugene..... Playing Signal On Bugle Again Bernard peeks out from Rhonda's little pink purse to follow Helga's bugle playing. Rhonda: "What is it, Bernard?" Playing Signal On Bugle Again Rhonda: "You wanna see who's calling to you?" Bernard begins moving around on the sidewalk and Rhonda follows him around. Playing Signal On Bugle Again Timberly comes riding by on her tricycle. Rhonda picks Bernard up with her hands. Timberly: "Sorry about that, Rhonda." Rhonda: "No problem, Timberly." Rhonda: "Hey, Kayla, you don't feel germy at all, I'm actually touching you and it feels nicer, you're soft and warm, geckos aren't terrifying at all, oh I'm terribly sorry, Bernard, I shouldn't have said geckos were cold and revolting or any of those mean harsh things, but now that I finally know you, I know I was wrong in the 1st place." Playing Signal On Bugle Again Rhonda: "Well, a certain somebody sure is loud." Continues To Play Signal On Bugle Gerald: "Here, Bernard!" Sid: "Bernard!" Eugene: "Come out from wherever you are, Bernard!" Rhonda: "Look, Bernard, it's Helga, no wonder you wanted to follow the signal." Rhonda: "Hi there, you guys, I bet you're still looking for Bernard." Arnold: "But we can't find him anyplace." Rhonda shows them Bernard. Rhonda: Ta-da! Helga: "Bernard, you finally came back to me, oh I really missed you more than anything." Eugene: "Rhonda, you actually touched him." Rhonda: "Of course I did, Eugene, geckos aren't cold and revolting at all once you get to know them, everybody knows about that, and besides, Bernard's my brave and heroic gecko friend." Helga: "He really is?" Rhonda: "Of course, Helga, have you ever seen him accessorized? he's a true artist." Rhonda: "Bernard, would you like to go shopping with me next Saturday afternoon?" Helga: "Don't tell me that Bernard's gonna begin a new collection." Rhonda: "A young girl's gotta begin sometimes." Fade to another black screen..... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause Hey Arnold! will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Category:Hey Arnold! season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts